Ambición
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una familia. Tres miembros. Tres visiones. Una evolución. Asistimos al alzamiento, debacle y resurgimiento de una de las familias más influyentes de la sociedad mágica. Lucius, Narcissa y Draco. Tres almas demasiado humanas.
1. Ambición

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este relato esta dentro del universo de La Llamada del Elegido

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Los Malfoy era la familia más influyente, rica y poderosa de Gran Bretaña y su unión con los Black mediante un matrimonio de conveniencia la convirtió también en una de las más prestigiosas. Eso llevó al nuevo patriarca de la familia, Lucius Malfoy a intentar hacer que su familia fuese aun más grande y creciera más. Sus ansias por superar a sus ancestros le llevaron a unirse a los mortifagos. Su torpeza ininterrumpida y sus fracasos le condenaron a los escaños más bajos de la organización.

Era un cobarde con una gran ambición, demasiado grande para poder saciarla de la forma correcta. Había intentado tanto superarse a sí mismo y a sus padres y abuelos que acabo ofendiendo a la familia y condenando a su primogénito. La ambición que él sentía nunca pudo saciarse y cada fracaso no hacía sino acrecentarla más pues cada golpe a su familia significaba tener que hacer algo mucho más importante.

Ahora Lucius está recluido en Azkaban después de décadas de intentos por hacer que su ambición se convirtiera en verdadero poder para su línea de sangre, su señor tenebroso decidió prescindir de él. Dejó que le atraparan y le juzgaran. Ahora el preció de su avidez de poder y fortuna han creado una espada que pende sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Ahora es Draco quien debe liberar a la familia del estigma paterno.


	2. La Búsqueda del Poder

Narcissa suspira, nota la cadena alrededor del tobillo. Cada movimiento la hace rechinar, recordándole su situación. Lo peor no era aquella inclaustración forzada sino la efímera libertad de su hijo. Draco está buscando lo que su padre ha perdido de una forma tan desafortunada. Poder y prestigio. Malfoy es un apellido manchado, una fina línea los separa de los apellidos Weasley, Potter, Longbottom o Lovegood. Y esa línea es la que Draco está intentando mantener intacta.

Busca el poder que Voldemort les arrebato como castigo de los incesantes errores de Lucius. Su marido, lo echa de menos. Echa de menos su brazo en la noche, su mirada en la mañana y sus conversaciones en la tarde. Esta envuelto en oscuridad, encerrado en frío y aprisionado por hierro y roca, rodeado de un mar en constante cambio. Allí está solo, compartiendo condena con Narcissa que no es más que una moneda de cambio. Una correa para que Draco siga persiguiendo el beneplácito del señor oscuro.

Draco se ha convertido en un marcado, es como Longbottom. Están metidos en una guerra que no es la suya, con bandos que no eligieron. Pero Narcissa sabía que Neville, a pesar de estar marcado por Voldemort, estaba a salvo. Draco, sin embargo, estaba en peligro. Un error y tendría a la Orden y a los Mortifagos detrás. Sería perseguido hasta el mismo infierno por ambos bandos. Draco solo busca el poder perdido. La quiere demasiado, Narcissa sabe que esa es su perdición. Iría al fin del mundo con tal de hacerla sentir orgullosa. Narcissa no necesita que su hijo busque y encuentre el poder perdido de los Malfoy.

Ella ya está orgullosa de su hijo. Está arriesgando su vida, no por poder, ambición o fortuna como Lucius. Solo amor. Aun había esperanzas en Draco Malfoy.


	3. Consciencia

Su respiración se agita. Esta nervioso, trata que no se le note. A su lado Voldemort está demasiado ocupado con sus prisioneros para prestarle atención. A Draco no le preocupa que el señor tenebroso vea su nerviosismo, sabe que no le presta atención. Pero está rodeado de Mortifagos y la mayoría odia a su familia por la incompetencia de su padre. Ve a su tía avanzar con su típicos movimientos a ratos agiles a ratos lentos. No le ve la cara pero sabe que sonríe. Lo puede ver en la serenidad de Neville y en el odio de Harry.

Neville, no le ha mirado con furia, odio o cualquier otro sentimiento acorde a su traición. Le ha mirado con comprensión, como si supiera que Draco no tenía elección. Ahora que ha cerrado los ojos, Draco no puede dejar de pensar en esa mirada y en esa disculpa hace varios meses. Es su enemigo, se lo ha repetido mil veces. Pero aun así se siente mal. Nunca ha visto comprensión o perdón en ninguna mirada salvo la de su madre. Neville cambió eso. Él, no los mortifagos, sino el elegido.

Y se da cuenta. Su tía levanta la varita pero durante un segundo entero todo se paraliza. Draco parece tener todo el tiempo del mundo para que su mente cambie y se desborde. Fue Neville, quien a pesar de tener justificación para golpearle, se disculpó por ello. Fue Voldemort quien engaño a su padre conduciéndole a una trampa para que lo quitaran de en medio. Fue Snape quien se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a protegerle sin tener necesidad y aun sabiendo sus antecedentes.

Fue Bellatrix quien encadenó a su propia hermana en la Mansión Malfoy solo para que Draco no pensara en huir. Fue Dumbledore quien le aceptó en Hogwarts diciéndole que tenía esperanzas en él, a pesar de que su padre era un Mortifago de alto rango en esos días. Fue Voldemort quien le amenazó con matar a su madre sino cumplía sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Y ha sido Neville, a pesar de haber sido traicionado, le ha perdonado en el acto. Su cerebro empieza a retumbar como si miles de puertas se abrieran a la vez. Toma consciencia de lo que realmente ocurre, su visión sesgada por el miedo se rompe y la realidad le desborda. Boquea en busca de aire como si estuviera bajo miles de metros de agua. Todo parece muy claro ahora. Puede que sea el acto más estúpido de toda su vida, y muy posiblemente el último, pero va a realizarlo porque es lo correcto.

Por una vez en su vida Draco va a pensar en lo que está bien por encima de su seguridad. Solo lamenta que si este acto "heroico" (O estúpido) no sale bien, su madre pagara las consecuencias. Tiene que salir bien. Si los fracasos de su padre le han enseñado algo es que el bien siempre triunfa. Y ahora tiene claro que bando defiende el bien.

Levanta la varita y una luz blanca lo inunda todo. Draco Malfoy por fin ha escuchado a su conciencia.


End file.
